I'll Be There
by SuiTaru
Summary: "I love you, Teme". I hope you always by my side. "I love you too, Dobe". I'll never leave you. [SasuNaru].


CHAPTER 1

The story begins with a boy, which has a thin and scrawny body. He's fourteen years old, but his body looks like an ten years old boy. He have golden sunshine hair, big blue ocean eyes. His name is Naruto. He's sitting on side of the street. Watching people through his large eyes.

Suddenly, there's a loud squealing sound. Naruto sees that there's a raven boy that surrounded by crowd of girls. That boy is tall and good looking. The boy walking into a cake shop. Later, he gets a big cake on his hands. And this time the onyx eyes meet his cerulean eyes. Naruto started because that boy gaze was so intense. And he starts to walking towards Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke", said the raven hair boy. After that he give the cake to Naruto. And said, "Happy birthday". Naruto only can look at him in his shock state. Naruto doesn't remember to known that boy. When Naruto brain still working to find out this misterious person, Sasuke already walk away and get on a big long car. Naruto still stare at the place that Sasuke car have left. After a minute or so, his gaze turn to the delicious looking cake.

Naruto stands up and begin to walking to his house. Naruto takes his cake home and thinks that maybe his parents will like it. But he never think that after he got home. His mother immediately grab his collar and yank him in his room. His room locked. His cake already ruin at the moment his feet left the floor. He cried all night but not only because of the cake. Because his parents dislike him. Because they never once celebrate his birthday. And now, there's a stranger that give him a surprise birthday cake. But they ruin it. Naruto even hadn't taste it. Is it chocolate flavour or vanilla flavour? He can only imagine it now.

In the morning, Naruto wake up at 3 o'clock. His eyes are swollen red and he still has running nose. The sun hasn't rise yet. He get up from his too small bed. And he didn't hesitate to open the door. Because his parent always unlock it at night when he already asleep. He gone the kitchen to prepare breakfast to his parents. He then clean the house troughtly. Because he knew his parents will be mad if he didn't do his chores well. At last, when the clock turn 5 o'clock, his parents wake up. Immediately they eat their breakfast and check on chores that Naruto done. If they in good mood, they will left him. But, if they are in bad mood, Naruto will receive some slapping or maybe some kicks from his parents.

Today, they look like satisfied with Naruto work. So, they left without saying a word. Yes, without saying good bye, saying loving thing to their only son. They act like Naruto is not their son, like Naruto is just a servant. Naruto already used to it. So, he only can cry and cry. After he cleaning all the mess after their breakfast. He then get out of the house and go to market to buy ingredients to cook for tomorrow. At the market, Naruto suddenly bump with someone. Naruto fell backwards, but he feel strange to feel no pain. He opens his eyes, only to see two onyx eyes stare down at him. So black and deep, like they can see through every inch of him. Naruto quickly stand by his own. And apologize to that man. But after that, he realize that man is Sasuke. Sasuke that give him birthday present yesterday. That Sasuke. He grin hapilly to Sasuke.

"You are from yesterday", said Naruto

"Hn", grunt Sasuke.

Naruto first impression of Sasuke is good. And now their second meeting. He find out the boy didn't like to talk much. When Naruto still processing Sasukes' "Hn" meaning. Sasuke suddenly talking, "Where are you going, Dobe?"

"Dobe?", ask Naruto with his red angry face.

"Hn", grunt the almight Sasuke.

 _ **C U T !**_

 _(Let's check out this Sasuke person backgroud first before we continue to the story)_

Sasuke Uchiha, a very rich young master from loyal family of the Konoha Town. He's fifteen years old. His body is perfect for his age, tall and lean. He have two onyx black eyes and also raven black hair. Sasuke dislike everything in his world. And only like one vegetable and one person. That vegetable is tomato and that person is standing in front of him now. The conclusion: The only person that Sasuke Uchiha fond of is Naruto Namikaze.

Uchiha family already well known for their wealth from hundred years ago. And their family always look like painting, because they always perfect. From their handsome and beautiful looks to their ability to learn are always so outstanding. And because of their perfectness, their family member always so arrogant and selfish. They even have a family motto like "What Uchiha WANT, What Uchiha GET". It's sound cool and also scary. People at town never want to mess with Uchiha family, because they can be sweet and cruel at the same time. And now, Naruto bump with one of them. Is it lucky or disaster?

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _It's my very first fanfiction._

 _I hope someone will like it._

 _I'm very welcome the reviews._

 _I apologize for the mistakes of my grammar._


End file.
